Drop Shot Glory
by Nyhlus
Summary: It is the city High School Tennis Championships. Tyler and Lindsay are the aces on their school's team. They have been playing together since they were kids. This year anything less than first will be a disappointment for both of them. A short story about sports and competition, the emotions it can cause, and how it brings people together. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters.

**Chapter 1 of 2**

Tyler leaned against a pole. He fiddled with his cellphone as scores of people passed by. He wore his school uniform. A brown blazer with a white dress shirt underneath, the top few buttons on his shirt were undone. A skinny black tie had been loosened around his neck. His pants were black slacks that were one size too small, making his white sneakers highly visible. His brown hair reached down to his cheek bones. At his feet was a large gym bag. On top of the gym bag was a tennis racket with a cover over it.

"There he is!" A familiar voice echoed from down the street. Tyler looked up to see Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Cody all walking together towards him. Lindsay waved her hand at Tyler. She wore the girls school uniform. A white dress shirt that was partially unbuttoned and poorly tucked into her black skirt. She had the school mandatory tall black socks for girls which looked really out of place with the white sneakers she was wearing. All of the others were in their uniforms as well. They were each carrying large gym bags just as Tyler.

Tyler pulled himself away from the pole as they reached him, glad that his teammates had finally arrived, the only problem was, "Hey, you're late."

"Yeah," Cody smiled, "Lindsay got us lost."

"Totally lost." Sadie agreed.

Figures. Tyler looked over at Lindsay who stood at the front of the group. She tried her hardest to look as innocent as possible. "How could you get lost Lindsay? It was your responsibility to lead them here?"

"Not my fault! I got turned around when we exited the train station!" Lindsay frantically tried to defend herself.

"What? We've come here dozens of times!" Tyler continued to press. Lindsay lowered her head in shame. It made Tyler chuckle a little to himself. She looked so pathetic. He was just teasing her. He reached over and patted her on the head. "You really are hopeless. Shall we get moving Miss Team Captain?"

"Yes!" Lindsay yelled out as she jolted her head up. It did not take much to cheer her up, especially on a day like today. "These are the city high school tennis championships! The most important tournament of the year! Let's go!" She raised her fist up into the air, everyone else followed suit.

They started to walk down the street and head towards a large tennis facility. Lindsay led the way at the front. Tyler stayed in the back of the group, next to Cody. Soon a large sports complex came into view down the road. "Wow, that thing is huge!" Katie observed as they approached.

"It's the premier tennis facility in the city." Beth explained. "It's got stadium seating and everything! It's a pretty big deal for the school championships to be taking place here. They had the national mens and womens finals here last year."

"Yeah, Tyler and I went to go see that!" Lindsay spoke in excitement. "It was so cool." Both Lindsay and Tyler had seen many competitions here. However, this was going to be the first time they were competing themselves. It made Tyler a little nervous.

"Most of the games will be taking place in the neighbouring practice facilities because of just how many games there's going to be. Of course all the later rounds will be at the courts with the stadium seating." Beth continued to explain. They reached right outside the facilities main doors.

"Hey guys!" Lindsay called out making everyone stop and look at her. "Can I just say a few words before we enter."

"Go ahead captain, we're listening." Tyler told her.

Lindsay nodded her head. "Even though we qualified as a school, this is an individual tournament. I don't want that to discourage any of you. I know the competition is tough, but we've come this far. So I want everyone to do their very best okay? And the most important thing is to have fun!"

"Your just making sure we're aware that when you win the girls championship and when Tyler wins the boys championship, that you alone won and we're all just spectators." Beth spoke with a smile.

"What? No not at all! We're a team and we win together!" Lindsay tried to defend herself once more. Lindsay was always too easy to tease.

"Don't worry Lindsay, we'll give it our all!" Sadie said with excitement. Everyone was all smiles, but the one Lindsay looked for was Tyler's, when she saw his big grin it could not help but make Lindsay smile too. Lindsay was captain for a number of reasons. She helped create the team. She loved tennis. She was really good. But most importantly she has such a positive personality that really gravitated people towards her. That and Tyler did not want the extra responsibility.

They entered into the large building. There was a large crowd of students all standing around. There were tables set up on one side and a huge board with an enormous tournament tree outlined on it. "I'll go register us, so that they know we're here." Beth explained before walking over to one of the tables where some organizers were sitting. Beth acted as both player and manager. It really helped make up for the fact that their captain was completely incapable of doing anything correctly.

The others walked over to the tournament tree. "Wow, there's a lot of people in this championship." Katie commented. Tyler was not worried about who he faced in the first round. He was one of the top players so he was seeded quite highly, meaning his first opponent was probably pretty weak. Of course not everyone felt the same way.

Cody crossed his fingers and began to murmur, looking down at the ground, unable to look at who he was facing. "please not a tough opponent, please not a tough opponent."

Tyler placed his arm around Cody's shoulder, "Relax, check it, you're playing a freshman from Riverside High, besides DJ they don't have any really strong players."

Cody grabbed his chest in relief. "Oh thank god." He looked up at the board. "Who are you playing?"

"No idea, some third year from a school we never faced." Tyler said pointing to his name on the board.

"Well, you're one of the highest seeded right? I mean you got fifth last year. I'm sure whoever it is will be a cakewalk." Cody said trying to return some of that reassurance. Tyler did not really need it, he was confident enough.

The two teens attention was turned to the girls. "Hey look," Sadie called out pointing at the board. "Lindsay's got a bye for the first round."

"What?" Lindsay called out looking at her name. "I don't get to play right away?" A bye was both a blessing and a curse. It meant less chance of a crazy upset but also meant the player would be a little more stiff than their opponent in the second round.

"Really?" Beth spoke as she rejoined the group. "I guess they don't have enough girls this year, or a school dropped out last minute."

Both Katie and Sadie ran right up to Lindsay. "This means you get to cheer for us right!"

"Yeah, you have to come and watch us play! Then you can give us pointers afterwards about our play!"

"Um," Lindsay muttered, "Of course!"

"Alright we need to get ready." Beth informed them. "The games are set to start within the hour, so we have to go and change! The locker rooms are at the far end of the hall here."

Everyone turned and began to head to their locker rooms. As Tyler walked he felt a tug on his blazer, he turned to see Lindsay standing there next to him. "It's okay if I go watch the others right?" She whispered. "I'd like to watch you play but there's a good chance most of the other girls will be eliminated first round."

It was rare at a tournament like this for one of them to watch the other. It's usually a continual stream of games until your eliminated. However Tyler understood that they were a team first and foremost. Tyler smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it. You're team captain right? It's your duty to cheer them on."

Lindsay smiled back. "Good luck." She then turned and headed into the girls locker room.

Still, he was a little jealous.

**1 Hour Later**

Lindsay stood off to the side with a couple other spectators. In front of her was Katie's match. She was losing pretty badly, still she was able to take a couple of sets. The same could not be said for Sadie, she was playing in the next court over. She had yet to even take off a single set, her opponent was very strong. Off in the distance Beth was playing as well, but Lindsay couldn't see to know how she was doing. Even though they were both losing, Lindsay could not help but feel happy and proud of both Katie and Sadie. They were playing their hearts out. It wasn't easy for them. They were both beginners. They were sophomores who just joined the team this year. Neither had played tennis before. Sadie wanted to join the team as an excuse to get some exercise and help lose weight. Katie joined to support her friend. They both genuinely seemed to really enjoy tennis, and were always in high spirits, even when losing.

"Go Katie!" Sadie called out from her court watching her BFF score a point.

"Hey! Your match isn't over yet! Keep trying! You can take a set for sure!" Katie cheered back.

Even though neither of them were particularly good. Lindsay knew that when she and the others finally graduate, she'd be leaving the team in good hands.

The tennis team at their school was new. This was only its second year. Lindsay and Tyler had been playing tennis together since they were little kids. They were apart of the same tennis club and started going to competitive tournaments during elementary school. When high school rolled around, they were among the best players in their age group in the city but their school did not have a team. They tried to get one started in their freshman year but failed. With the help of her best friend Beth, they were finally able to get one started in their sophomore year. Tyler recruited his good friend Cody to join so that they'd have enough people to make it an official school team.

Both Beth and Cody had taken some tennis lessons in their youth but that was it in terms of their experience of tennis before joining the club. Still, their team did quite well in its first year. Thanks mostly to Lindsay and Tyler's skill they were able to make it to the championships. Tyler got fifth in the boys championships. Lindsay surprised even herself by getting third in the girls championship. It was quite the feat for a new school to medal. This year would be different. The pressure would be on for her to repeat medal. There would be even more pressure on Tyler. Who, even Lindsay thought was better comparatively in their respected genders.

There was a rustle of footsteps coming towards Lindsay quickly. She looked over to see Cody running in her direction. When he finally got to her he had to pause and breath since he was so out of breath. "Cody? Your game's over already? You guys must have started earlier than us. Did you win?"

Between the puffs for air Cody was barely able to muscle out a "Yes."

"Way to go Cody!" Lindsay cheered. She pulled him in and gave him a friendly hug of congratulations.

"Lindsay... Tyler... he's... he's losing."

"What?"

**Five Minutes Later**

Lindsay came rushing into the main tennis courts of the complex. Cody dragged on behind her completely exhausted. There were half a dozen courts, with large bleachers on one side. Only a couple of matches were still being played. The highest concentration of people in the stands were right behind Tyler's match. As she approached the bleachers a familiar figured waved at her. "Hey!" The teen hollered.

Lindsay walked right up and sat down next to him. "Hi DJ."

"Did you win your match?" DJ asked.

"I had a bye. You?"

"Easy." DJ then stared forward at the match in progress. "Unfortunately, the same can't be said for Tyler."

They were sitting directly behind the baseline of the court in elevated seating, Tyler was facing away from them, which meant they could only see Tyler's back. "You've been watching the match?"

"Yeah, ever since my game ended. The current set is 5-4, Tyler lost the last set 6-4." DJ explained to her.

She looked up to get a good look at Tyler's opponent. He was gorgeous. Long black hair tied back in a ponytail, sun tan skin. He might have been the most attractive guy she'd ever seen playing tennis at their level. She was awestruck for a few moments before coming back to reality. "Who is that guy?"

"Honestly no idea. Never seen him before in any school competitions or regular city tournaments. According to the board his name is Alejandro, sounds European, he might be an exchange student or something. He's really good. But not as good as Tyler. However he's got the mental advantage over Tyler right now. A complete outsider versus one of the top players. Tyler wasn't prepared for this tough of an opponent so early. As tough as this guy seems, right now, for Tyler, the tougher opponent is himself."

Lindsay wished she could see Tyler's face. Have even a glimpse of how he was feeling. What he was thinking. "Tyler..."

_Afterword:_

_I was reading some sports fiction and it really drove me to try and write a short story, this is the result. One thing I need to say is that I know very little about Tennis. When describing the game I'm only using knowledge I gained from looking up the rules while preparing for this story. I apologize in advance if anything is incorrectly labelled or plainly wrong about the sport. This story is much more about sporting competition than Tennis itself. This is chapter 1 of 2._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of these characters.

**Chapter 2 of 2**

Focus. Tyler needs to focus. If he loses this game then the match is over. He's sweating like crazy. It's his serve. He tossed the ball up and launched it with his racket. The ball soared through the air and landed back out of bounds.

_15-Love._

Tyler squinted his eyes. He screwed up. He can not believe he screwed up. Sweat dripped down the tips of his hair. He adjusted his lucky sweatband to try and wipe away some of the sweat underneath it. He tossed the ball up and launched it with his racket. The ball flew threw the air directly at Alejandro, who sent it rocketing back to the far corner of Tyler's court. It was well out of his reach.

_30-Love._

God damn it. Who even is this guy? He looked up and gave a good look at his opponent. Alejandro looked cool as a cucumber. The sweat gleamed off him. In fact, it probably made him look radiant, starch contrast to the red flushed faced mess that Tyler looked like. He probably gets all the girls, Tyler thought. This guy is probably popular with everyone. They love him. He just smiles and they fall in love. Tennis probably is not even a priority for him. Probably great at a number of sports. It comes naturally for him. A natural talent. He tossed the ball up and launched it with his racket. Alejandro returned it on Tyler's left. He barely got his backhand on it and sent it over. The ball landed right on the left boundary and out.

_30-15._

Luck. That is all that was. Tyler got that point from nothing but luck. He shook his head. Last year, Lindsay got to stand up in front of everyone at school. At the big athletics awards with her bronze medal around her neck. She got named female athlete of the year. They gave male athlete of the year to the captain of the hockey team who were barely able to win a game. He promised himself, he would stand on that stage. He never wanted to feel that feeling again, He promised. He still did not practice enough. He never practised enough. Always slacked off. He tossed the ball up and launched it with his racket. Alejandro returned it on Tyler's right side. Tyler went to swing but missed, completely.

_40-15. Double Match Point._

Not like this. Anything but this. Tennis is all he has. It's the only thing he's ever been good at. Mediocre at school, has no creative talent whatsoever, a complete inability with the ladies. He was too nerdy for the jocks, too jocky for the nerds. It was always a struggle to fit in. FIRE. He needs to get fired up. He can not let this happen. He will not let this happen. He tossed the ball up and launched it with his racket. It was a perfect serve that landed right at the very edge of the back left corner and out.

_40-30. Match Point._

Ace! This guy's not better than him. Tyler can not give up now. His parents forced him to play tennis. He wanted to play soccer as a kid. They would not let him. His was a tennis family. His parents each have a trophy on the mantel. It is in his blood. His older sister has no trophy on the mantel, she has a gold medal from the school championships. It is about time he joined her. He tossed the ball up and launched it with his racket. Alejandro got a good swing on it and sent it back. Tyler sprinted across the court and whacked it back the other way. Alejandro had to back track but was able to send it back. Tyler took advantage and sent a drop shot the other way, just barely over the net. Alejandro ran forward to try and hit it but came up short.

_40-40. Deuce._

"Yes!" Tyler yelled out in excitement. He paused for a second to catch his breath. He heard cheers from the crowd. He wondered if she was in the stands. He would not look though. It did not matter. The only thing that mattered was winning. He was doing it for himself, no one else. He tossed the ball up and launched it with his racket. It was a poor serve. Alejandro was able slam the ball right to the far side and out.

_Advantage Alejandro._

What was that? Don't over analyze it. He can still come back. He's not out of it yet. He tossed the ball up and launched it with his racket. Alejandro returned it. Tyler ran to his left and sent it back with his backhand. Alejandro took the advantage and sent a drop shot over the net. Tyler sprinted to the ball. He had to dive into the air to hit it. The ball bounced off his racket and into the net.

_Game. Set. Match._

He... lost. He could not believe he lost. Deep breath. Deep breath. Slowly Tyler stood up off the ground. He took a second to wipe the dirt off his white clothes. He walked over to the net where Alejandro was standing. "Good luck." Tyler spoke softly as he extended his hand.

Alejandro smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you for the game my friend."

Tyler turned around and headed straight for the locker room. He stared straight at the the door. He heard his named called out behind him. "Tyler!" He ignored it and kept walking straight. He walked right into the locker room and looked around. He was the only one in there. Good. He took a deep breath. He walked over to his locker.

His mind felt empty. He did not walk to think. Did not want to feel. Anything. Period. He suppressed any and every thought. He opened his locker. Slowly he peeled the sweat drenched sweatband off his head. His sweaty hair fell down over his face. He took a deep breath. He could not hold it in any longer.

Tyler punched the locker next to his as hard as he could. It stung. It really hurt. But it was not enough. There was so much anger inside him. He punched the locker again. Then again. "Fuck!" He cried out, venting his anger. He punched the locker with his other fist. He was so angry, with himself. The pain was punishment. He couldn't control it, couldn't stop himself. The emotions had just taken over. "Stupid. You pathetic loser. You're a disgrace to everyone." He whispered venomously to himself. He tossed his sweatband into the locker and slammed the door closed as hard as he could. He gave one final punch to his own locker.

He turned around and leaned his back against the locker. Slowly he slid down until he was sitting in a ball on the ground. The anger began to go away. But the pain did not. In its place, despair. He knew winning would be tough. He knew that. But to lose so early. He was one of the favourites! He'd never be a favourite again. He worked so hard to gain people's respect. This was the only thing he could get any respect for, from his family, his peers, everyone. All that hard work. Gone. Now he was a joke. He's now the laughing stock of the tournament.

Time past. People began to enter the locker room. Tyler still could not face people. Not yet. He picked himself up and headed for the exit to the main hall. He would try to escape to the street; they passed a park along the way. He still needed to be alone.

He exited the locker room and entered into the main hall. There on a bench to the side against the wall, sat Lindsay. She stared at him. He looked down at the ground. She had been waiting for him. There was no escaping. He took a deep breath. He walked over and sat down on the bench. He kept looking at his feet. He still could not face her.

They sat in silence. He knew she was looking at him but was not saying anything. She probably did not know what to say. Who does? Plus, Tyler knew she was not great with words to begin with. "Where are the others?" Tyler asked.

Surprised to hear him talk, it took a second for Lindsay to reply. "They're, um, getting a quick bite to eat before the next matches." Lindsay informed him.

"You could have joined them. You didn't have to-," Tyler choked on the last word and could not finish his sentence. He stared down at his clenched fist. And the tear drops falling onto it. He tried to wipe away his tears. He tried to stop them, but they kept coming. His body had taken over. Once again, he could not hold it in any longer. "I... I tried..." He stuttered through his tears. "I couldn't do it." He could not believe he was crying. In front of her.

"It's okay Tyler."

With a deep breath he looked up at her with his watery eyes. Her expression. She looked strong and composed. Her eyes, those blue eyes, they seemed warm. And inviting. It was something he wanted to reach out and grasp, to hold. He could not help but feel... comfort, in her eyes. But even with that comfort, the tears did not stop.

She reached over and grasped the back of his head. She leaned his head down onto her shoulder. Silence filled the air, his snobs muffed by her white polo shirt. Minutes past. He wanted to stay. Just like that. For as long as he could. To be so close to someone else. To know they'd be there as long as you needed. That they would not leave you. But he knew she could not stay. "Thank you." He muttered as he raised his head. He wiped away the last of his tears. "And I'm sorry. For that."

"Don't be. I know how much this tournament meant to you." Lindsay spoke softly.

"I just." Tyler looked down at the ground. Suddenly unable to look at her again. "I just thought for sure this was going to by my year. I wanted it so badly."

"Don't worry. You'll win next year, for sure." She spoke trying to comfort him.

"I don't know if there will be a next year." Tyler said. Something that he just said without even thinking. The only response his brain deemed appropriate.

"Don't say that. You're a tennis player." Lindsay spoke, her voice sounded almost harsh. He looked up at her. She still looked as strong and composed as before. But something in her eyes, some of the warmth was gone. Because of what he said.

It might have been a clue to stop. But Tyler was not thinking of others. Only himself. And the pain that lingered in his stomach. "Am I? I mean my parents forced me to play. I just kept going because I was good at it." He stared back down at the ground. "It is the only thing I am good at. I don't know if I actually enjoy playing it, or if I just enjoy winning at something. The thing I know for sure is that I hate losing."

"Everyone hates losing."

"Sure. But I mean, do I really want to be a tennis player? Like is that who I really am? I can't think of something else I might enjoy spending my time on."

"Tyler." Lindsay spoke his name with the same softness as she did in the beginning. "Listen to me." She grabbed the bottom of his face and turned it to be facing her. Her voice quickly changed to harsh, almost mean. It kind of scared him. "That's something you need to think about in the future. But right now, with you as a member of this team, and I your Captain. You are a tennis player. And I will not let you give up and quit this team that easily."

Tyler wanted to say something. Defend himself. But she did not let him speak. She continued. She would not even let him get a word in. She was too smart for that. Because if there was one thing, one subject, she was knew more about than anyone. It was Tyler. "You're too important. Too good. And I'm not just talking about skill. The whole team, they look up to you. I might be the Captain. Beth might do all the paperwork. But you're the soul of team. You're the one they're trying to impress, not me."

"I don't believe that. I'm always off to the side, out of people's minds." Tyler said. Lindsay let go of his face. Tyler took the opportunity to adjust his jaw.

Lindsay shook her head. "Off to the side sure, but not out of people's minds. I'm the captain. I have to stay positive all the time, give nothing but positive support. Be this perfect shining light. I can't let them see me struggle. You on the other hand, you don't have that responsibility. You struggle, challenge yourself, get upset when something's not right, refuse to give up on something until your satisfied. They see the messy side of trying to be the best, the ugly dirty struggle that you put yourself through. I hide it, that's why they look up to you. If they had a choice between the bubbling captain or the guy still hitting balls when everyone else is ready to call it a day, who do you think they want to hear 'good job today' from?"

The soul of the team? It seemed far fetched. That ignoring the others during practice was actually really important to the team. At the same time. He remembered when he was younger, training at the club. He would watch the older kids practice with his sister. They seemed so focused, so intense, so strong. There was nothing. Nothing he wanted more than their respect. To see him as one of them. Even if they never spoke to him. Also, when the hell did Lindsay get so wise and observant? This is Lindsay. This must have been something that lingered on her mind for a long time now. It almost sounded like she resented him for it.

"While that may not be true for everyone." Lindsay continued. "It's definitely true for me. There's no way I'd be half as good as I am today if you did not push me. Make me want to get better. Plus, we formed this team together. We promised each other we'd both get gold at the championships before we graduated. Now I realize that may be easier said than done. But I refuse to allow you to quit on that promise!"

"You're right." Tyler admitted. And of course, she was. "I could never break a promise to you." He leaned back on the bench and stretched his arms behind his head. "Still, I just wish I learned how to take it easy when competing as much as you did. You used to be such a wreak of nerves."

"That's not true!" Lindsay countered.

"Oh yes it is. Don't you remember our first tournament together when we were eleven? We were assigned to the same mixed doubles team. That was the first time we really got to know each other, or at least I know you. Before that that you were just the blond girl with the bandanna that practised before me at the club on Saturdays. You were so nervous that tournament, I think you tripped over yourself about a dozen times when we were playing together. Plus, you kept calling me Taylor like the whole time."

Lindsay stood up. She turned to him and chuckled. A large smile grew on her face. "I wasn't nervous because of the competition. I was nervous because I was playing alongside the cutest boy at our club."

Tyler looked up at her. She looked radiant. Those warm and inviting blue eyes were back. The eyes he wished to stare at forever. He could not help but smile back. There was something else than just competing that drew him to Tennis. Something about competition, everyone's divided into tribes, survival of the fittest, and yet. It brought people together. It was not winning that kept Tyler playing, it was the people: Cody, Beth, DJ, Kate, Sadie. Tennis only defined him as much as he defined himself among them. Which in the end, is a pretty good place.

"Games are starting soon. Will you cheer me on?"

"Of Course." Tyler responded. Lindsay leaned down and gave Tyler a kiss on the forehead. Tyler grabbed her arm. It seemed to startle her a bit. He pulled her further down, their eyes became level, and gave her a real kiss. They closed their eyes as their lips locked. All his troubles, if just for a few seconds, were gone. The warmth of her lips seemed to heat his cold heart.

Slowly, they peeled away, but their faces stayed a few inches apart. Tyler opened his eyes to find himself staring right back into hers. As he was once again mesmerized by those blue eyes, a thought passed through his head: Everything that happened today, and all the hard work leading up to it, was worth it. Everything. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, there was one thing left to say.

"Now you have to win for both of us."

"Oh please," Lindsay spoke cheekily as she stood back up, "I was always going to have to win for both of us." She gave him a wink before turning and heading into the girls locker room.

The End.

_Afterword:_

_Thank you everyone for reading my story. I hope the tennis sequence worked. I guess I'll mostly let the story speak for itself. I am happy with how it turned out. It covered a lot of themes and ideas around sport that I wanted to cover. I wanted to make it unconventional in terms of sports stories, starring an unconventional sporting lead. I also wanted to focus on the unconventional relationships you can have with people through sports, particularly mixed gendered sports. Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought! I should also shamelessly pug my fantasy epic Pillars of Destiny, if you want to read something else focusing on unconventional relationships._


End file.
